At present, a solar collection system includes a light incident surface facing the sun. An angle of the light incident surface is continually adjusted as the sun moves. The angle of the light incident surface is predetermined based on theoretic sun movement, not on actual sun movement, which is unreliable.
What is needed, therefore, is a sun tracking device and solar cell system providing dependable collection of solar energy.